boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella
Stella was a female singer originally in the custody of Ichabod Lawson. Named for the elite group of singers, Stella's parents were killed while she was still a child, but she continued to serve her master until custody over her was transferred to Zira Miranda Grover, Ichabod's business rival. Zira would take her to varied public events, such as skyraces. At one of these gatherings, Stella met gambler Rono Treblam, who was actually the owner of New York city's Globes Opera House. Though Treblam suffered a great financial loss at the skyrace of 2012, he took a great deal of interest in the woman, seeing that she had untapped singing talent. When he had recuperated his losses in the following year, he purchased Stella from Zira, and took her back to New York, where he hoped she would perform as an opera singer in his theater. Stella, however, did not know of Treblam's intent, and instead decided to rob him, before escaping his custody. Keeping a low profile, she made a living singing at varying nightclubs in America's less reputable districts. Biography Early life Stella was born to a pair of slaves in the custody of Ichabod Lawson during the 1970s. Though the man tended to "collect" such slaves as her parents, he forbade fraternization between slaves. Ichabod discovered the child and the fact that the slaves had been fraternizing, but decided to let Stella live, should she bear the fabled operatic skills of her heritage. In that case, Ichabod decided that it would be financially wise to keep Stella as a singer. Ichabod, however, became indebted to his rival, the Maryland-based politician Zira Miranda Grover, and was forced to sell both Stella and Ella to the other leader. As Zira's slave Zira gave Ella away to Aurora Black, but she kept Stella for her personal band. She would take her to the skyraces, where, in her private box in the Grand Arena, she would meet Zira's fellow gamblers, such as Albert Herrington, Grendol Kelvin, and Rono Treblam. Treblam, being the owner of the New York Opera House in New York City, took particular interest in Stella. The woman took note of the fact that Treblam's interests in her were not of the carnal type, but far more sophisticated. In about 2011, Stella traveled with Zira, her assistant Jim Newman and his security chief Epher Vos to a holdout near Niagara Falls, where the Empress held a business meeting with the influential industrialist Mr. Crooked NoHead. Stella later accompanied Zira to the skyrace of 2012 and Rono Treblam suffered a huge financial loss during the event, after he bet on the racer Rose. The racer was soundly beaten by fellow competitor Ludwig Beethoven II, forcing Treblam to leave Utah and return to New York. He promised, however, to return to Stella the following year. Later life In 2013, Treblam stayed true to his promise and purchased, and freed Stella from Zira, who did not recognize her true talent and had lost interest in the woman. Treblam had recovered from his losses in the previous year, and hoped to cast Stella in a small role for an upcoming musical to be played at Globes. He brought her back to New York to study and perform at Globes, but mere hours after debarking, Stella fled the New Yorker's custody, taking her emancipation datawork and some of Treblam's minor valuables. Adopting a stage name, she worked in America's more seedy locales, singing at nightclubs and casinos in various mid-levels. It was a legitimate career, but likely a far cry from the success she would have enjoyed in Treblam's custody. Physical description Stella had pale-colored skin and red hair, and she wore a revealing crop-top during the skyrace of 2012. Personality and traits Growing up in a harsh environment as a slave, Stella developed a highly suspicious persona, as most who took interest in her as an adult were not interested in any kind of musical talent she might possess. When she did come across someone who took interest, she continued to harbor the thought that his intentions were not strictly honorable, and fled his custody at first opportunity, despite Treblam's generosity. Behind the scenes The character of Stella first appeared in D. Isaac Thomas' book , where she briefly appeared in the "skyrace" sequence. Her backstory was elaborated on by Melissa Vaine and Ammon Thomas through the website Facebook Ammon elaborated upon Stella's biographical details, while Melissa explored Zira's history. Information from the Databank entry was later used in "Mr. Crooked NoHead: Lockdown." The book stated that Stella had purple-dyed hair and several moles that ran down her face and neck, which conflicts with her depiction in Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers as a plain-skinned person with blue hair. Appearances *''Mr. Crooked NoHead: Lockdown'' * Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Zira Grover's dancers Category:Red-haired individuals